Inevitable
by Tatum Salem
Summary: Bella's newborn comes back to the family, but she's not alone, she has a few surprises to share with the Cullens...some that could mean their very destruction putting them straight in harm's way.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As I crawled out of bed, dawn's light shone into the room; I put my feet on the ground steading the bed from my movement and walked to the window. I crossed my arms in a solitary embrace and stared at nature's beauty below and around.

"Is everything alright?" said a man's voice from behind me. I turned and went for that warm embrace I so long every morning.

"Yeah…" I said, taking in his scent. "It's been five years since I last saw my family" I confessed what was on my mind. "I miss them so much"

"Well" he kissed me lifting my chin up with a finger and then sliding his hand on my cheek. He sighed. "Maybe it's time to go home"

"Doesn't sound fair…you left yours behind"

"No, I made my home with you" he kissed me sweetly and then held me tight in his arms. "Besides…we should tell them they'll be grandparents" I couldn't help but smile.

Soon after our conversation we were on our way back to America. The flight had a couple stops before arriving at the Washington Dulles airport, but we were in no hurry. I stared out the window picturing their faces, feeling so happy I would see them again.

"Hurry up! Pass me the lilies, she loves them!"

"Won't the smell overwhelm her or her companion?" said Esme coming with some more flowers.

"No. Thanks" she said as she put the new vase over the nearest surface she could cover. "She'll love them. I've seen it" said Alice.

"Edward and Bella will be running a little late" said Rosalie clicking off the phone. "Wow, missed a spot…" she pointed to a narrow space between two vases.

"Think I should go get some more?" she said nervously.

"It's beautiful" said Carlisle coming into the room smiling accompanied by Jasper and Emmet. Alice smiled. "Will she be here soon?"

"Almost, it's early in the morning just how I saw it. She's coming with a young man. Think he's the one?" said Alice.

"We can't know those things, honey" said Esme putting and arm around her, then walked to her husband. "We can only be happy for her and happier that she's coming home"

After what seemed an eternity, we found ourselves driving the last few miles to my home. I felt like jumping off the car and running the rest of the way. My thoughts seemed to be too loud too, because I felt my hand squeezed within my happy thinking.

"They're here!" said Alice so loud that a heightened sense of hearing wasn't even needed. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran to hug my sister, Carlisle and Esme just behind her and the rest of my brothers smiling at me.

As I hugged her, she backed away from me after a second and stared at my bumpy belly, her face was utter disbelief. Just as suddenly, she smiled as far as her face would allow it and held my hand as I walked towards my father and mother.

I hugged my mother so tight. "Careful now" she said putting her hands on my stomach. Carlisle smiled in awe and held me close as well. "Another miracle in our family" she added.

"This is my husband Luke" I introduced him.

"Nice meeting you" said Carlisle with a hearty handshake. By the time we entered the house, everybody was on board with the baby and my new husband news. Rosalie ran to her room and Emmet ran after her, excusing himself. "Please, excuse my daughter" said Carlisle. We all knew what having a family of her own meant for her and now I showed up with yet another impossible baby in the family.

"I know. Don't worry about it" I said taking a deep breath. "We have some details to discuss with you all…"

"Hey" said Bella running to hug me. She took one look at me and said "Oh my God! How did this even happen? I'm so happy for you" she turned to Luke and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Bella" they shook hands. Edward came and hugged me as well.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" I said to him knowing he knew what I was about to say. He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head before letting go, his face stern.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked wanting to see everybody again.

"He's at the beach with Reneesme" smiled Edward faintly. Right then, they both walked in. Reneesme was a beautiful young teen by now, still a child in her eyes of course.

"Aunt Sam!" she hugged me.

"Hey Jacob" I said hugging my husband.

"How is that possible?" he said staring at my stomach. "You guys are just full of surprises"

"Well, you don't beat around the bushes. Hello yourself" I answered. "This is my husband Luke"

"Nice to meet you, Luke" he said reaching for his hand. Immediately after touching him, Jacob was shocked. "You married a wolf?"

"Jacob…" said Carlisle. Luke and I exchanged stares.

"I wanted to explain the whole thing myself but…obviously, there are some details that need no explanation" everybody was silent.

"How could you…I mean…your baby…?" started Jacob.

"Jacob, relax" said Edward, but Jake was fuming already.

"Take Reneesme out of here!" said Bella. "Jacob, listen to me, it'll be alright"

"You have no idea what could be inside you right this moment" he said to me, staring daringly. "It could put the family, all of us in danger"

"Jacob, please try to control your emotions!" pleaded Carlisle, but before he could control it or any other of us for that matter, he transformed and so did Luke in my defense. They growled at each other for a minute before Edward and Jasper had to intervene. Esme and Carlisle pulled me back, away from them, but the emotions in the room were far too strong to get away from. In the middle of their rage surging inside me I suffocated; I fell unconscious in the arms of my parents.

I opened my eyes and I was in my father's infirmary. Esme was sitting next to the bed.

"Hey there" she said sweetly brushing my hair away from my face. "Gave us quite a scare"

"Where's…?" I said trying to get up but my mother pushed me back down gently.

"Everybody's alright. Your father's talking to them before letting them back in the house"

"I've spent a couple hours here and already things seem to fall apart" I smiled sadly.

"Don't start" she helped me sit up. "Everything's fine and we couldn't be happier. You're home and our family's growing" she had her hand on my stomach again.

"I can understand Jacob's point. We've thought about it, Esme, but…"

"It's your baby. Our grandchild" she sighed. "Besides, Reneesme is already proudly boasting that she's going to be an aunty" we laughed. Carlisle and Luke came in. Luke ran to my side.

"I'm so sorry" he said pressing his forehead to my chest.

"It's alright. We always said it wouldn't be easy, remember?"

"What do you say if we take a look at that baby?" said Carlisle smiling after a moment's silence. We nodded.

Carlisle set the ultrasound and we saw him for the first time, our baby.

"How far along are you?" he asked us.

"We think around 19 weeks" said Luke.

"We didn't want to risk going to a doctor" I explained.

"Everything seems normal, maybe a bit small for 19 weeks"

"Is that bad?" asked Luke.

"I'm afraid we're only guessing here. The baby seems to be alright except for an accelerated heart rate" he took a couple pictures. "How do you feed?"

"Normal food or…blood…human blood" I confessed. "I tried animal blood whenever I crave, but I got too aggressive. Human blood seems to keep us both under control"

"I see" smiled Carlisle. He came to me and held my hand. "You've done well. Everything's seems in order" I knew he was more concerned than he wanted to let us know, but I thanked his optimism.

"How long have you been together?" asked Alice once the dust settled and everyone could sit in peace in the living room; except Rosalie who decided to skip this one out.

"Well, we met in London a couple years ago"

"She almost bites my head off" Luke added laughing.

"I did not" I giggled. "OK. Maybe I did, but it wasn't my fault, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"I wouldn't say that" he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever…anyway, I was kind of a mess from all the emotions around and Britons can really hold themselves calm… but like any other human they feel as strongly about things nonetheless. I discovered that repressed emotions can act like this…boiling…rage…"

"We're working on controlling those" Luke said. "That's why…I decided to take her away…as far away as we could from humans so she could feel more calmed"

"So where do you live?" asked Bella.

"We have a house in New Zealand; up high in the mountains, not a lot of humans can reach where we are" I described.

"When the baby happened, we had no idea what to do, so we just hoped for the best"

"So romantic" said Alice holding Jasper. "Anyway…are you staying till the baby comes?"

"We don't know" said Luke.

"We kinda make it up as we go for now"

"Well, I'm glad you came here. I think it'll be wise that you're around so Carlisle can tend to the baby and you" said Edward.

"Edward's right. That would be the best choice for you right now; especially as far along as you are now, Sam" said Carlisle. Neither Luke nor I knew exactly what to say. I was drinking human blood which could be a potential problem to put on them. Then, we had no idea how the status of the pact would be while we were in Forks. Plus, none of us could tell what the outcome of my pregnancy would be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey" said Bella sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch I was laying on.

"It's so strange" I said brushing my hair back. "We don't get tired and now I have to rest every now and then just to be able to speed anywhere"

"I know" she said playing with her hands. "Missed talking to you"

"Yeah, me too" I said reaching for her hand. "It's weird. I even feel cold now"

"Just like when we were human"

"Not exactly, it feels like… a memory of it, not quite the same"

"Things around here have been good. Reneesme's taking up the piano. She's getting good at it"

"I always loved to listen to Edward play, it'll be amazing to listen to Reneesme's music"

"It is" we laughed awkwardly.

"Bella, we never had secrets, why don't you go ahead and ask whatever it is you're thinking?"

"I just…have you thought about the Volturi? Has Luke?"

"I share everything with him. We know the peril we're in and…we've talked before coming here too, so don't worry"

"They could kill you…all of us" she stared.

"We would never let them know about Reneesme and Jacob. If it comes to that…we'll accept our fate and surrender"

"How could you have thought about that already?" asked Bella slightly shocked.

"We have. I mean…we know what we're risking, but it's worth the risk"

Our conversation was interrupted by Jacob, Luke, Edward and Carlisle coming up the stairs. Luke sat by my side, smiling.

"What's wrong?" I said feeling their anxiety.

"Nothing's wrong" said Edward.

"Don't lie to me now"

"He's not lying, Sam" said Carlisle sitting next to Bella, in front of Luke and me. "We thought it would be appropriate to let the Quileute know of the situation and they have made a request"

"What's that?"

"They want to meet you" said Edward. Jacob was awfully silent. Luke held me tighter.

"What's the problem? I'll do it" I said. Luke got up and paced around. "Luke?"

"I think it's too risky going into their turf" he said.

"She knows it's perfectly safe. We're not the ones bending the rules every time we feel like" said Jacob.

"Going into your territory unprotected is suicide" Luke shouted at him. Their rage rising.

"Calm down, you two!" said Edward.

"Jacob can come with me" I said to Luke's non-satisfaction. "We might have some problems, but I trust that he'll get me back in one piece"

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!" said Luke. Carlisle stood up raising both arms to hold them back.

"I understand your feelings, Luke, but I can assure you, you can trust Jacob" I was feeling all kind of things around the room, but I couldn't think of any words that would help so I remained silent.

We started walking through the woods, I didn't speed, just walked.

"What? Now you can't keep up?" Jacob taunted me. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Of course I can, just saving my strength"

"So weird hearing you say that. You always wanted to rip me apart and now you're…tamed"

"Nah, just had some time to think. Besides, I could still rip you apart if I wanted to" I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah right" he laughed. We chatted like that all the way to the reservation. "We're almost there"

"I do remember the way" I said. "Getting there is what makes me nervous"

"They wouldn't ask you to come to get you in harm's way" he said. "It's been hard, but we respect each other very much"

"Can you say that of the rest of the pack?" I asked nervously.

"See your point" answered Jacob.

"I trust everything will be fine" I eyed him and then rubbed my belly.

"Do you really?" he said stopping for a second and staring at me with wide eyes. I felt he really cared for what I was about to answer.

"What am I supposed to worry about Jacob? The tribe? The Volturi? That my baby gets killed by them?" I was speaking very fast now. I felt that if I stopped in the slightest I wouldn't be able to answer anymore. "That he dies on its own? Or that maybe I would have to…" I had something in my throat I couldn't get it out. I choked on it for a second before Jacob hugged me.

"I'm sorry" he said patting my back like I was the dog. I smiled in spite of myself. "Come on, let's go" he said grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me forward. I had a lot of brothers when I was alive so being playfully bullied didn't bother me.

Soon enough we were arriving to a full circle of people waiting for our arrival. I took my last steps there very carefully, since none of us was really sure if they were going to be the last. It's not that I had a death wish, but… I understood I was dangling from a very thin threat.

"Welcome back" spoke Billy of course. I could feel everybody's attention and some ill unspoken stares. I took a deep breath and waved my hand idiotically. Jake was close by and I could see Sam stand uneasy behind Billy, staring at him vividly. "I merely wanted to see if Jacob's thoughts were true…so they are" Billy smiled on awkwardly.

"In the flesh" I said still looking at some shocked expressions. The sense of dread started to go down fast as Billy spoke.

"May I?" he raised his hands in the air. I was standing around four or five feet away from them all.

"Sure" I said friendly. I watched my step as I came near him. I could Sam backing away from me, he pulled Emily with him. I stood in front of Billy so he could reach. I was on my own; Jacob had stayed still and was watching just like the rest of them. For the first time since we arrived I felt alone. There was a pause and then Billy put him hands on my stomach. His face was filled with emotion, but nothing like the race of feelings rushing throughout him at the moment.

He was scared. I could understand that. The two races had been even numbers for ever and now this had no explanation to neither of us; but oddly enough…there was a hint of joy amongst all of it. It puzzled me. My mouth fell open and then his face was serious again. He took his hands off of me as if he were putting a gun down and lifted his arms ever so slowly away to rest them back on his lap.

"Our kind has been given an opportunity for us to reconcile old quarrels" he spoke loud. "We've seen it in times of need. We've welcome Jacob's mate" Jake shifted uncomfortable. He didn't like Reneesme on the spot. "This is just as big a blessing for them as it is to us….the opportunity of a link between the races" he ended absolutely.

"We'll keep an eye on you" said Sam breaking the silence. Everybody was in awe that he had talked after Billy's speech. They turned to them and then to me, no doubt waiting for my reply.

"You do that" I said staring at him. I stared as long as he did and then I backed away, back to Jacob. People started to scatter.

"Please, take a seat" Billy said offering a fallen tree trunk nearby. I did as I was told without hesitation. The battle was won after all. It filled me with joy that I would be going back with good news. "Tell me, how is it that you met? You and…"

"Luke" I filled in his name. "He was living in London when I found him.. couple years ago. He was on his own. His pack was killed off. I'm guessing he's forgotten how to get along with other wolves" I chuckled nervously and to my surprise he smiled back.

"Did you know what he was? Did he?"

"Coming from Forks, I recognized his scent, but I was surprised the smell wasn't bad to me" I told him going back myself. "I told him what I was and we kinda disagreed on that…"

"He attacked you?"

"I attacked him"

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"I was going through some bad moment on my empathy issues at that point. I felt out of control when I got to London and by then I had already managed to suppress my gift, keeping it under control"

"So, you got together. Did you know what your poison can do to him?"

"Yes, my father told me. I could have killed him"

"See my fascination here?" he said stretching his arms beckoning me to stand in front of him again. "How could the two bloods have merged into a newborn?" I gulped. I was just as lost as he was, we all were. "Not only you're together, but have created life together", his face was in awe.

"I know and I understand the risks… on everyone…but… it's our baby" I felt my voice breaking a bit. "We have to at least try"

"We take care of our own. You'll be safe here in Forks" he said, kindness reflected all over his face. I couldn't believe my ears. I was sure they _would _keep an eye on us but he was being way too kind. I hadn't expected this. "I do have one more request" he added.

"Name it"

"I wish to meet Luke"

"He's a bit out of control right now"

"I think we can handle it" he said and I nodded in agreement but not at all convinced. I knew they were wolves talking to wolves, but Luke had forgotten how to play nice when they took the lives of his tribe.

Once back in the house, I told Luke and he absolutely refused almost as I mentioned it.

"Come now, Luke, we must comply to keep things running smoothly with everyone. Please, think about it. The Quileute are being so great. I don't wanna jeopardize that" I pleaded.

"Forget it, we don't need them. It's just you and me, like always."

"Please, Luke. I need my family"

"Since when?" he said scandalized. "Look. I think we better go back before it's too late" he left the room without letting me say another word. I got up and paced. I knew he was afraid of losing us after being alone for so long. It broke my heart, but if we needed to leave for his sake I would do it.

I went back to the only place I knew I would get some peace of mind. I climbed onto the roof, like I used to. I sat there for about an hour, before I came down, feeling refreshed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I headed downstairs. I saw everyone talking and was four steps up the stair when I was already received with smiles. I felt their warmth. I took one more step and somehow hit nothing solid below, the faces blurred away as I fell down. Edward's was the last silhouette I could make out before it went dark.

I awoke to see my father's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked caressing my forehead.

"Good. I guess" I said still confused.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Edward coming near me.

"Why would I?" I asked. Carlisle took a mirror and placed it in my hand. I raised it to my face and I gasped.

"Jasper and Emmett already went to find Luke" Edward said.

"What's happening?" I touched my cheek and saw how my hands were just as injured. My whole skin was cracked, almost ready to fall in pieces like dry mud to the ground.

"We're not sure"

"Carlisle, why don't we try getting some blood into her?"

"That might work, but it's not easy to come by. I'll see what I can do" Carlisle left the room.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"I can't remember exactly" I said ashamed of myself. "I've been trying to handle it, but…"

"We'll figure something out" he said holding my hand.

I was very aware of time and kept thinking just how little I must have ahead of me. After a couple of hours of babysitting Bella came in with a burger in a brown bag and a Styrofoam cup in the other with a single straw, nodded to Edward and switched. She sat next to me and put both things in my hands one by one.

"_This_ is from Reneesme, who would take no for an answer once she knew you ate food like her. I think she might have dragged Jake to the burger place for your benefit" she said handing the brown bag. She smiled against the confusion in her mind. _"And this_ is from Carlisle" I sipped the contents of the cup and reassured Bella with a nod. I pressed my lips tight as I drank to avoid spilling the tiniest bit.

"Thank you" she sat as a statue next to me. "What's on your mind, Bella? Why are you worried this time?" I said biting on the burger now. She smiled to herself before she spoke.

"Hope it works" she said staring at my face. I understood her explanation.

"Look at it this way… you'll be back to your daily lives, like you wanted when we first got here"

Her face hardened. "That's not fair"

"I know…I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared" I reached her hand and she took it just as Carlisle and Esme came in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle checking on my arm's skin. Bella pulled away as if she was obstructing my healing or something. Esme came to my other side and caressed my hair. He didn't say anything else, just tightened hips lips and looked at Esme. She was holding onto me like I was going to crumble down and for all we knew I could be.

"Worth the shot, huh?" I joked to break their tension. Carlisle smiled at me miserably and nodded once. My mother wasn't moving and Bella was silent and still. I felt their worry and it drove me crazy. There was nothing I could do either and I wanted to yell at them to chill, but I better…

My tension broke off as Luke came running in and hugged me.

"Watch it! Not so hard" said Esme still not letting me go. He backed away from me, probably thinking it was a good point, but I felt desperate as he did. Like on the spot again, naked in public with people pointing and laughing. It was stupid to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. I'd grown used to being _us_ for so long that now I felt incomplete if I couldn't feel him around.

Soon, there was only the two of us and he was facing out the window with his arms crossed. He threw me a glance every now and then and smiled tenderly at me, but I knew he was in pain. Shit, I was causing everybody pain… were we wrong? Was it too high a cost to even try this? I knew Rosalie would have gone through the risks, so would Esme, if there could be the faintest chance of success. Somehow, I had to try not just for Luke and I, and then this wouldn't hurt us both alone either… I missed Bella… and not the one who had been here a while ago, but my sister who talked to me on the roof and make me see things I couldn't… just talking…

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud beep going off near me. The baby monitor. Luke ran out to get Carlisle and while I panicked, holding my hands in the air trying to do something knowing there was nothing, I had hardly moved, what could I have done wrong? Maybe nothing. Maybe this was the moment we had been waiting for… that thought terrified me more than crumbling down onto a pile of tiny pieces of me.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I could hear Luke with a feeling of reassurance in my chest.

"I'm calling him!" "Quit it!" "He HAD to go" I kept hearing between Luke's exasperated shouts at Bella. They both came into view. Bella was urging Carlisle as she pressed end on the cell.

"What do we do?" said Luke from one side.

"I… I don't know" said Bella from my other. "Are you in any pain?"

"No. I have no idea what to do!" I cried out.

"Blood didn't work…um…what else is there?" she was saying nervously, pacing back and forth. Then it hit me… a possibility… for both of us… all of us…

"Bite me!" I told her.

"What?!" she said surprised.

"You saved me once…you can do it again" I said reassuringly to her while the baby monitor was close to flat line. We were running out of thinking time.

"Are you sure?" said Luke.

"Is either that or do nothing?" I stared in his eyes and hope he'll find it in him to back me up for better or worse.

Luke kissed me on the forehead and turned to Bella. "Do it"

"I can't. What if it doesn't work…what if…"

"Bella…please…" I begged. Luke held onto me. Bella pulled at her hair and then time was up. The beep went flat and out eyes opened wider than they could. I felt how Luke fell to his knees, I couldn't move at all, I was staring at the flat line on the screen, sounds mute in my ears. There was nothing more in the universe but that stupid line and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, movement caught my attention back. Bella bit my arm hard. There was no change and in her desperation bit the piece right off. That didn't stop her. She took another swing at it and bit me straight at my stomach. I yelped in pain surprised out of my wits. A familiar sort of pain was running from my belly to every inch of me. I remembered the cliff. My cliff, where Bella had found me.

My heart hurt much more than my body did, but there was a moment when I stopped feeling altogether and everything started to be so bright around me…I was scared…

My body was being twisted and turned, I could feel that all of a sudden…faintly, then…stronger and stronger till I was back to pain. I screamed myself back to consciousness. I felt like I had escaped a cage with a lot of effort… I saw Carlisle by my side and Bella being held back by Edward round the corner.

Carlisle was shaking me awake still. I could see them, feel them, but I still didn't hear them. My head was still focused on the pain. Jasper held onto Bella, like she might fall. She was trying to get to me still. She was scared. I could feel it. Edward came to my side and waved a hand in my face. I found myself turning to him. He pointed to the monitor. It had vivid lines again.

The baby's heart was beating again.

Slowly, but steady I heard the room going quiet again. Small noises bringing me back. Just as we had met the first time…Luke came out of nowhere to hold my hand. I was shivering, the pain not having any intentions of going anywhere just yet, but grabbed onto it carefully not to crush it, forgetting I probably couldn't do that as easily. He put his forehead to mine and then nothing else mattered but that little life line still ticking away…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

My skin healed back on the spot, thanks to the shot of venom from Bella, but there was no way around the pain. I shook nervously from the thirst which left Bella feeling guilty. She had been avoiding eye contact with me when I climbed back to my bedroom, not that I needed any physical signs. I could feel her guilt burning in the back of my neck and I could hardly take it. I would have to talk to her when I felt better…wished I didn't have to wait at all. She saved us. So she shouldn't feel guilty of anything.

At any case, the baby seemed fine even though the whole pregnancy kept complicating itself. I tried to avoid being near the heart beating people. It was curious. The venom in me didn't make me suffer as much as the change had, but it did lid my throat on fire as if it were the first time for it. I didn't trust myself being around people full of blood, not even my Luke. He stayed close but never in the same room no matter how much had he asked to.

My family was the best, no questions about it –not that I ever had any. They took turns in pairs to be around me so I wouldn't be lonely.

As days turned into months, my condition became customary for everyone. I could have easily died of shame if that had been possible. I had to have a shot of venom at least every three weeks; it wasn't like we were running low on that around the house, but… just knowing they had to go through the trouble of having syringes ready for me at any time or blood even, it made me feel like I should puff out of their lives. Crazily enough though, they all seem to enjoy themselves taking care of me; we talked for hours about the stupidest things Alice and me; Edward played the piano for us, it soothed the baby's kicking by far; Esme held me in her arms, constantly covering me with blankets or fluffing pillows under my neck; even Carlisle spent time with me sometimes, telling me stories about our family and vampire lore.

On a particular shaky aftermath of one of my fixes, it was Bella who came to be with me. I smiled as far as I could manage before having to close my eyes tight letting another wave of pain pass through me like an overcharged shiver.

"What up?" she said humorously, holding on to my hand.

"J-just chi-chilling" I stammered smiling awkwardly.

"I wish I could do more for you" she was staring at the floor. "The one thing we suffer from and I enhanced it" she chuckled painfully.

"You have done more for me that anybody in both my lifetimes" I smiled still shaking.

"Really?" she stared into my eyes.

"Nah, just yanking your chain" I said laughing. She laughed with me, her voice so beautiful. I'd always loved the sound of her voice.

"Reneesme wants to see you"

"I don't think it's a great idea"

"Um…I know my daughter and no matter how much I tell her not to… she'll sneak in if she has to"

"Where could she have picked such a stubborn character from?" I said sarcastically.

"Edward. 'ts gotta be Edward" we laughed again. She always knew how to talk to me. I never had to try with her. It came so easy to be the happy sister with her around. I always felt like we shared some dark love for life.

"We'll keep it short and both you and Edward be here, how bout that?"

"Sounds great, thanks"

"No problem"

"Luke wants to see you too" I stood in silence. "You have to try and see him, he misses you"

"I'm so scared I might hurt him"

"I've been on the other end of that, it sucks. Please, just try to talk to him, keep the contact to a minimum"

"I guess I owe him that" before we had a lot of time to deliberate about it, there was a knock on the door. It was Luke. We could smell him. Bella waited till I said anything and I nodded in agreement. She got up from the chair beside me and let Luke in, saying hello as he walked in and closing the door behind her.

"How're you feeling?" he gulped. I could smell his blood in a way I never had before. I tried holding my breath as Esme had once suggested.

"Good. We're good. How are you? You seem like you haven't slept in days" I smiled lovingly.

"Well, I've tried, but… you know…"

"Have you learned to play nice with the other pups?" I asked thinking of the Quilettes. He chuckled.

"Yes, I have. They've been amazing. They showed me around. It's been a while since I felt like a pack or was even close to one"

"I told you, didn't I? It's magic out here" I said stretching out my hand so he could reach it and sit next to me. "Glad you're feeling more comfortable" the baby kicked my side and I flinched surprised. Luke came closer and held my over-enlarged stomach. He smiled and cooed at the baby. "What is that?" I said as I caught a familiar scent that wasn't his own.

"What is it babe?" I roughly pulled him closer. "Did you meet any vampires while hanging with the wolves?" he stared at my belly still caressing it. The baby had stopped moving.

"It's nothing" he said backing away a little, surely slipping his mind that I could still definitely smell him.

"What's nothing?"

"We're handling it"

"Who's we?" In that moment my brothers came in, Edward and Jasper. I felt ease trying to mingle with my anger, but it was holding its ground.

"I think we better talk to her about this, might be less dangerous for both of you" Edward said pushing him away from me by the shoulders. Jasper stood at my side trying to force calm into me.

"I'm tired of this" said Luke shaking away his arms. Edward said nothing and didn't stop him any further. "She can handle herself. She always has" before he said anything else, everybody was in the room with us.

"The dog's right. We should just tell her. It's her they're after" said Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" said Esme exasperated.

"We don't know that for sure" said Carlisle in a would-be-calm tone. He came next to me and beckoned me to sit. I wasn't sure that would do the trick, but I obliged. "We've been on the lookout last few days for a vampire who seemed to have strayed not only to our territory, but also the Quilette's" he went on.

"I know that scent. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't know what's got him here?" said Jasper. I could still feel his attempts at calming my nerves. It felt like water buckets on a big forest fire.

"He could be after Reneesme or he could be keeping an eye on us, which we can't afford" said Alice.

"We should go" I said standing up. "If they've found something about us, we won't drag you into it" I started walking away when Edward stood in front of me.

"Please, don't do this"

"I can't be the reason for the loss of anyone" I took another two steps, Luke behind me, when Bella stopped me.

"I went through hell and back to have our Reneesme. If it hadn't been for our family, neither of us would be here now, not me, not her. They never quit on me. Please… we will help you"

"At what cost, Bella?" I felt weak in the knees and it had nothing to do with how I felt physically. I could have run her over if I'd wanted to, I was the only one who was drinking human blood, logically the strongest at the moment.

"We are aware of the risks, but we protect our own… no exceptions" Esme's voice startled me. She held my arm and pulled me to her. I didn't resist. "What's eternal life if you can't use it to stand for what's right… for the ones you love…?"

"Reneesme could hide in the reservation. Demetri would never go there" said Edward in a more business like voice.

"Luke?" said Jasper. "Her best shot is here, you know that, right?" surely, Jasper felt how Luke wanted to get away, I knew I could. He nodded angrily. He was scared as well I could taste it.

The Quilettes had search parties going as we protected our side of the mountains. Carlisle would not hear of me leaving the house in my condition so I was stuck watching channel after channel without a lot of interest. I hit the cartoons and Reneesme sat close by Rosalie and Emmett her eternal bodyguards.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Reneesme asked me through a mouthful of pop corn.

"The ultrasound is fuzzy" I smiled at her.

"Have you thought of baby names?"

"No, not really" I confessed even to myself.

"How about Jacob?"

"He'll love that!" I laughed.

"How about Katherine? Kat"

"That sounds nice… and if it's a boy? What then" I played along raising my eyebrows.

"How about Spike or Fido?" said Rosalie challenge like.

"Aunt Rose!"

"It's all right dear. Why don't you go make more pop corn? Make some for me this time" I smiled and she left. "Spit it out Rosalie"

"What?"

"Whatever your problem is"

"I have no problem"

"Look, we could go round and round and we both got forever, but you're part of my family and I would like to… smooth things out between us if at all possible"

"OK" she walked in front of me and bent her head low, close to my face. "How could you have put us all into this much risk? Do you only care about yourself? Do we even have any idea what it is you're carrying?"

"Hope, Rosalie. It's in the air. Breathe it in" I stared into her eyes, there was no more fire behind them, her face unchanged. She was filled with anger, jealousy, pity, so much going on. She was always hard to be around, her feelings saturated my radar. She sped out after that without another word. "Touched a nerve" Emmett just smiled and went after her as Reneesme came back with two big bowls of pop corn.

She put one in front of me and placed her hand on my stomach. Nothing. After a moment, she started singing. The baby did the most amazing movements, like dancing, a bump here and there under my skin. I smiled at her in gratitude.

Suddenly, so much filled my head it was hard not to scream.

There was a yelp of pain echoing in the forest, I felt a punch in my heart… sorrow, despair, pain, anger…what the hell was going on out there? I turned to leave, but Reneesme followed.

"You have to stay here, baby" I said grabbing her face, Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

"Emmett you go with her" said Rose and I nodded thanking her for not even trying to stop me. I kissed Reneesme on the forehead as Rosalie held her shoulders.

We ran to the source of the yelp and it was Sam Uley, I recognized the scent even in his wolf form. His arm was twisted in a weird angle. I tried sucking the pain away and he relaxed. Emmett found something not too far ahead. A strange gray wolf was ripped beyond recognition. I wasn't sure he was even alive, but we kept running when the howl began again. We stopped at a clearing where Alice was standing utterly disappointed about something, Bella in Edward's arms. Jacob was the one howling. I ran to Alice and hugged her.

"Are you alright? I heard Jacob. Sam's pretty bad and there's another one… I'm not even sure if he's alive…"

"Jacob's calling the rest of the pack" Edward said distracting himself from his beloved. "Sam…" but I wasn't listening anymore. My atention darted to another shape on the ground no that far from where we were standing. I walked to it not run. This was human shaped.

I felt the life sucked out of me as I saw Luke on the ground before me. Throat ripped, heart torn out and face bitten in more than one place. He was dead. I kneeled beside him and pulled his head on my lap caressing his blood drenched hair. I started shaking with thirst as I felt my fingers moist in it but I just let it stung. I wanted to feel the pain, I wanted to feel anything but his death.

"He fought him like we couldn't… he had pinned him down…" said Bella. I didn't look at her. I just smiled moving back and forward on the floor. Jacob was still howling, filling the air with the sorrow crushing me from the inside out…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jacob and the rest of the Quilettes would handle the burial in their lands. I was allowed to go, so did the rest of my family. I just wasn't sure I could manage it.

After a lot of waiting I still wasn't moving an inch so Emmett carried me home. It was the first time I felt like a statue, not breathing or making eye contact with anybody. Back at the house, everybody was catching up and I could feel the shock around the room. I was still not blinking or giving any signs that I was there or anywhere else for that matter.

Carlisle carried me to my bedroom and I sat there as he tried talking to me. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't make out what it was he was trying to say to me. Esme tried after him. She held me close and caressed my hair. I could barely feel her. I was gone out of my body. I hadn't felt like this since I was human; empty somehow.

Night turned into the rising sun soon enough. It was time for the funeral.

"We need to go" said Alice by the door. I was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I can't" I said as I felt my eyes burn unable to shed a tear for my beloved.

"I'll help you stay in your better side" said Jasper standing by me handing a hand out to help me up. "Trust me" I smiled, amused at how we made life a game of pretending for our own peace of mind. He and I knew it wasn't lack of trust in them that kept me from wanting to go.

As I prepared myself to say something equally useless I felt a kick that ran the lights up through my whole body. I got up and followed without any more complaints.

We were there before I had time to blink twice. Everything was already set and I could see the fire nearby. Luke lied over a bed of dry wood spread with flowers. A touch from the females in the tribe I was sure. I just couldn't picture Sam or any man from the pack picking flowers in the wild.

I stood by my family as Billy Black said a few words for Luke. Carlisle, Esme, Reneesme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, they were all here. Rosalie couldn't stand to be this close to the pack so she stayed behind. I didn't mind…nor cared. I didn't care about much at the moment, except the slow movements inside my stomach.

As Billy finished his speech, Jacob went to light the fire. Immediately, the colorful flames started licking at the wood and the now cold body of a werewolf, my werewolf. My soul mate. I couldn't let myself feel anything right now or I might loose it. Suddenly, I bent low and howled in pain. I was on my knees before I realized it.

Edward was the one by my side as I scream my lungs out.

"The baby's aware… he's suffering" he said at everybody's panic. Carlisle was already on his side when he spoke. He and Esme knelt on the floor at either side of me as I kept on screaming. I had managed to handle my own sorrow, to hide it, but I didn't think the baby's awareness and own suffering would drive me off the edge. As my voice echoed in the far mountains, I could feel heartache as I never had.

The flames eventually died out and I fell silent to the floor. Edward meant to pick me up, but Carlisle was already half-carrying me in his arms. I hugged his neck like a little girl, shy amongst the crowd.

Once we got back, everyone decided to give me some room sort to speak. They busied themselves with different activities. Edward and Bella stayed by the piano, he sat on the bench while Bella hugged his head. Rosalie stood behind the couch where Carlisle had set me down on. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, your mom and I will fix you something" he kissed my forehead as I smiled painfully at him.

I understood why they wouldn't let me be on my own at the moment, after all I had a record of running off; probably not the best idea right then.

Esme came from the kitchen with some sandwiches and a cup of blood. She sat next to me and game me the cup, I drank it almost at once. She handed me a sandwich and ran to get a refill. She was back before I finished chewing off my first bite of food.

"Your father had it ready. You must be starving" she handed me the cup back. Carlisle came from the kitchen and settled on an armchair. I couldn't stand so much focused on me. I was a toxic spill waiting to happen.

"Edward…?" I hesitated.

"Yes?" he said leaning forward supported on his elbows settled on his knees as Bella caressed his back.

"Could you play something?" I was still hurting and I knew he knew that, but I needed something to help me ease down or I would run out on them again.

"Of course" he turned to the keys and Bella sat next to him. He started playing and I felt how the movement in my stomach slowly came to a stop. Edward and I smiled broadly after a couple pieces played.

"What's so funny?" said Esme.

"We've rocked the baby to sleep" he said and I caressed my overstretched skin. Rosalie walked out of the room in silence.

I lied on the couch as Carlisle and Esme got a good game of chess going. They giggled at each other very much in love. It made me smile before I could even remember my own sorrow. I thought the only way to get through this ordeal was to pretend I didn't have anything to grieve for; easier said than done of course.

Luke and I had talked ourselves into so many scenarios and we hadn't conceived the idea of one of us out of the picture. We were willing to die for our baby, our family, how could I do this on my own? There was no escape clause on this deal, so now I felt lost.

I started to shuffle around the couch uncomfortably; I repositioned myself over and over.

Alice and Jasper were hunting. Edward and Bella had gone home. Jacob would take Reneesme straight to them. The house felt kind of sad without the whole family around. I decided to distract myself, catching up on my reading. I got off the couch and straightened my clothes.

"Need something honey?" said Esme.

"No. Just going to my room to get my book"

"I can fetch it for ya" said Carlisle at the verge of standing up.

"No, it's alright. I need to move around a bit. Be right back" I patted him on the shoulder as I walked up the stairs. I reached the top landing and stared around the wall sized bookcase –thanking my brother for it – where I had seen my book last.

I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I felt something hurt from the right lower side of my back. I rubbed it off and kept going. I reached the first floor landing and a second sharp pain down my back made me bend low. I gasped and sat on one of the steps. I could feel myself shivering again, but not with thirst… I was… angry. I let out the tiniest ouch, but sure enough Esme and Carlisle were right beside me almost at once.

"How bad is the pain? One to ten" My father told me.

"Six… maybe seven" I held my hands to my back. He took me straight for the infirmary in his office. He had decided to leave everything in place just in case.

As he busied himself with the ultrasound I felt he was too close to me. Esme was breathing down my neck. The house seemed full of people now, even with just them two by my side. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to thrash my way out. My breathing became uneven.

"The placenta is thick in some places and thin on others" he was muttering more to himself. "I can see him moving around, but nothing clear. Maybe I can call Jasper so he can try and calm him down"

"Stay away from us!" I shouted at him slapping away the ultrasound. I got on my feet but the pain had finally reached a ten and my knees buckled slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" said Carlisle surprised. "Get Edward here" he told Esme who seemed scared.

"Why do you need him for? Can't handle me yourself?" I laughed mockingly. I bent lower as the pain overflew the scale. Edward and Bella showed up by the door, but Carlisle stopped them. "Don't come any closer!" I warned them. Bella gave a step forward ignoring my threat, but Edward held her back.

"Don't!" he said, his eyes still on me. "She'll hurt herself"

"She turned violent out of nothing" said Carlisle calm and steady.

"Why are you saying that?" said Edward.

"Get out of my head…" I warned him now. I reached the bottom of my belly with my hand and bent low again in agony.

"She thinks we don't care about her. She thinks we will harm the baby" said Edward shocked at his own findings.

"I don't understand" said Carlisle as he tried to step closer, but thought better of it as I walked back to the glass wall. "She's acting so erratically… like…like…" he searched for his own word.

"Like a wolf" said Bella from beside Edward. "It's not her, it's the baby. I think it might be…fazing" they all stood where they were for a moment as the impossibility of the option hit them straight in the face; me as well. She reached a hand at me. Edward tried to hold on to her but she gave him a meaningful look and went on. "You have to let us help you. If he is really fazing, he could really hurt you and himself in the process…I know you don't want that"

"Are you getting inside my head too?" I shouted at her.

"No. You know I can't. I just know you…you're my sister… please?" I stretched to reach her, but the pain was back. Edward swooped me from under my feet onto the bed again. Bella held my hand. The skin on my stomach was starting to crack.

"Get it out of her, Carlisle!" said Edward.

"He's not ready" said Bella shocked at the words. "He'll die"

"We don't have much of a choice" said Carlisle as my skin started ripping away. "Forgive me" he told me before he started digging through the skin to get the baby out. I yelped in pain but tried to remain as still as possible. After several agonizing moments, there was a cry in the air and I felt no more pain.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I awoke on the bed. I could hear sounds from outside so easily again; the birds eating seeds, a car driving away, the drops of light rain falling on the roof and playing around the tree leaves, a hum… not just any hum, a lullaby. I turned to the door and was able to see a chip on it, the roughness of the wood underneath the pain. It all seemed so new. I guessed my senses, all crammed up for months, were unfolding again. There was also something I could no longer hear: A heartbeat. I decided to go search for the source of the lullaby. I opened the door and there she was beaming at me: Alice.

"Welcome back!" she said as she threw herself to give me a hug. I could feel her body close to mine. Instinctively, I put my hands down to my stomach, which was back to flat. "Took you long enough!" she said as she let me go. Jasper stood behind her with a hidden smile on his face as it was his way.

"How long have I've been out?"

"Bout a week" she said hesitantly. "Don't worry, he's fine"

"He?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes, it's a beautiful baby boy. Esme can hardly keep her hands off him, like the great grandma she is" she smiled tentatively.

I had a son.

I knew he had survived after all, but what would he be like? Vampire or wolf? Maybe something in between? I had so many questions going on in my head, but then if they had a week taking care of him like proud grandparents, they hadn't thought of him as a threat. I hoped they were right, now that he was out of me, I couldn't bring myself to the idea of having to kill him for the greater good.

Somehow it didn't seem fair that I got to see him and Luke didn't. How would I feel around him? Maybe he would bring too many memories in my crazy head and I would resent him for it.

We reached the ground level and things seemed like any other day. Edward and Reneesme by the piano; Carlisle was playing chess with Bella; Rosalie and Emmett were standing by the corner, he had a big smile on his face, but she was steady. The only real change in the room was Esme holding a blue blanketed bump in her arms. She was walking back and forth close to the piano.

Once she saw me, she started walking my direction with steady movements. I backed away from them once she reached me.

"What's wrong?" I gulped and Edward stared at me, leaving the piano in silence. My hands were on my sides with no intentions of lifting them up.

"Nothing" I said unsure. Esme uncovered his little face. It was worse than I had imagined, he was absolutely perfect. He seemed right on his age. I stared at him as he yawned in his sleep, so tiny.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" said Edward coming to my side. I stared up at him ashamed I couldn't bring myself to do what they expected me to.

"I…we…Luke and I never got to that" I told them. I wanted to run from everything. Edward pressed my shoulder in a reassuring way.

Esme, her smile wide across her face, made the move to put the baby in my arms. "Maybe when he wakes, he seems just too comfortable to disturb him" said Edward reading my intentions.

Carlisle and Esme stared at each other for a moment, but she agreed. Bella came to my side as well after a moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded with a smile. I couldn't see my own face but I was sure they had seen right through it. Alice came and took me by the arm.

"Just a little overwhelmed, I expect. Why don't we go for a walk?" She steered me out of the house and I gladly let her, leaving everybody in a bit of a puzzle.

Once outside the house, away from him again, Alice sat on a rock by the river and so did I.

"The sound is wonderful, isn't it?" she said.

"I love the smell better" I said taking in a deep breath. Alice stared at the sky for a moment before she turned to face me. She didn't say anything, just reached out and took my hand.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?" she asked cautiously. I nodded. Somehow my arms felt empty, I hugged my legs to get rid of the anxiousness it caused me. "Esme and Reneesme are the ones holding him almost all the time. Edward sometimes holds him, but I think he feels he might break so…" she smiled. "He sleeps and feeds quite on the clock. Good thing we don't sleep"

"He drinks… blood?"

"Yes. Carlisle wanted to try animal blood, but Esme freaked and told him to give him a couple weeks"

"Where does he sleep?"

"In Esme's suite. Rosalie and Emmet made you a gift, but…I'll let them show you"

"Has Carlisle figured out what he is… I mean…" I didn't know how to pose the question.

"He has a warm body temperature, bit high but not quite like the regular wolf; his heart beats just like any other; and he's so cute all covered in extra fur" she made a little voice when she got to the cute part.

"So, he's not like Nessie" I said more to myself than to her. I was still figuring out if this was a good thing or a bad thing, not knowing made it all that much harder. We remained silent for a long time.

"Ready to go back?" she said staring at the river's water splashes. "Bet he's up by now. He'll like to meet you" she tried to lure me. I walked back at my own pace; trying to keep that calm feeling inside, not letting it grow into panic again. We reached the house and Esme had taken a break and the baby had switched arms. I couldn't see him in the room though.

"Feeling better?" Carilsle told me as we crossed the front door. "Rosalie went to put him down. He fell asleep right after his feeding" he smiled at my searching stare around the room. I went upstairs to Esme's suite and found Rosalie cooing my son.

"He awoke just as I put him down. He tricked me, didn't you?" she told him smiling as she lifted him up. "Would you like to hold him?" she turned to me. My smile of delight from seeing Rosalie so happy faded into nothing. "You won't hurt him" she walked to me as I gulped. She settled him in my cradled arms and smiled.

"I owe you an apology" she said shifting her eyes from the baby's face to mine. "I've been souring over my own luck and… I didn't welcome you as I should have. I haven't been the best family and…I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I know it must be hard for you, Rose"

"Well, Emmett helped me, but it was my idea" she walked backwards pulling us with her. There it was her present, like Alice had told me. A cradle sat next to the window, made of rough wood, covered in the most beautiful bedding. "Esme did the quilt" she said raising it from the tiny mattress.

"It's beautiful, totally perfect"

"Have you thought of a name yet?" she said as the moment got awkward. "I like Aaron, Bruce, Tony…"

"That's the one…Aaron"

"Really?" she said excitedly. "It's your baby…" she sighed. "You don't have to…"

"But I want you to help me name him" I argued. "Would you?" she seemed about to burst.

"Aaron would be my first pick" she said thrilled.

"And I would like to ask Esme to give him a second name, if it's alright with you" she nodded still bursting with joy. Aaron shifted comfortably in my arms. He stretched his little arm out. "I think he likes the idea" she kissed his hand.

We headed downstairs and met Esme with expecting eyes. She came to hug me and the baby in one tight embrace.

"Would you like to hold him?" I said to her. She smiled as far as her marble face allowed.

"I would love to, but he waited long enough for you to hold him" she said caressing his tiny head. "Besides, I could hug you both" she laughed.

"Esme…mom…I would be honored if you could help me name him" she puckered her face,, I knew she would have cried if she had been able to. "Rose already helped me decide on the first name…"

"Which name?" said Alice curiously, making me wonder if she already knew and was only teasing us.

"Aaron" said Rosalie proudly, beaming to everybody in the room. Carlisle came and set a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Sounds perfect" he said.

"It'll be hard to top that" Esme laughed still caressing Aaron over the blankets wrapping him. She stared at him for a few moments. "What about Gabriel?"

"Aaron Gabriel Cullen-Parks" I said and my baby boy smiled. "He seems to like it" we laughed. I got lost in his face lines, wrinkled little bundle. "I think Luke would have liked it too" Carlisle and Esme held hands as she held her hand to my cheek. It was still hard to talk about Luke at all, but Aaron had the right to carry his name.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Next few weeks were a dream from heaven, nothing short than that could have compared. Reneesme wanted to hold Aaron as much as time allowed it, which made Jacob nervous. We all loved him dearly, but weren't aware just yet of what he would be capable of.

Esme and Rosalie practically raced each other when it came to tending to Aaron, not that he was trouble for anybody, he was as loveable as they come.

Carlisle tried to study as much as he could whatever baby Aaron dished out, but he managed to crumble him down to all smiles like any other grandfather in a matter of minutes.

For the first time in quite a while I felt at ease, nothing to dread for. My mind wasn't set on revenge even if my heart desired it madly. I had but to take one look at my baby boy and all hatred vanished from whence it came from. I worked really hard on not ever reaching _that_ place.

We started mixing human blood with that of deer we hunted in Aaron's bottle. He accepted the switch quite gracefully except for a spit full on your shoulder once in a while, nobody got upset over it. I guessed spat out milk with a bit of throw up wasn't too appealing.

One particularly bright morning, I sat on the porch holding up Aaron, watching him smile amused by mommy's sparkles. I held him against the sun and his skin was white, soft, his father's, not mine. The light shone all around him, like a precious little jewel being carefully priced.

Jake came running just behind the trees where he stopped for a moment, I guess he was changing back into some clothes. I could feel a lot of urgency coming from him.

"Jake?" I called fully aware he was standing a few feet away. I didn't have to call him again, before he came out from behind the trees. He danced on his heels for a bit before speaking. I stared.

"Hey…listen…this vampire that… came around. He… ahem…he has…"

"He what, Jacob?"! I said too loud scaring Aaron. He started to cry and Esme came right away.

"What's going on?" she said taking Aaron. "Hello, Jacob"

"Hi" I was staring at Jake intently. My hands clenched into fists.

"Might as well" he added more to himself than to us. "The vampire that attacked the pack it's still around. We thought we got rid of him, but he's been circling back. We're not sure why. I thought maybe you could shed some light to the situation" I sat back on the front step.

"He must have caught your scent off Luke" said Carlisle once we got everyone up to speed a few moments later.

"It's not like they don't know we coexist with them here" said Bella.

"No. It has to do with his pack" I said as Rosalie bounced Aaron in her arms now. "They rebelled against them and the whole clan was destroyed… but him… I must have exposed him somehow when we got together" I added rubbing my face as if trying to erase a terrible mistake from it.

"This couldn't been your fault, Sam" said Jasper.

"Yeah, you two fell in love, that's never a wrong choice" said Alice.

"Because of us, he's dead now!" I said sternly. Rosalie came and handed me back Aaron.

"Look into his face and tell me you wish you never met Luke" she said staring at my eyes. Aaron smiled at the sight of me. Rose held my hand tight. "We just have to roll with the punches. It's been my hardest lesson and I'm still coming to terms with it myself, but it's true… Aaron wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Luke finding each other"

I knew Rosalie was right, but it still dug deep into my chest that my very existence, my falling in love with him so madly could have gotten him killed at the end. I held Aaron to my shoulder and patted him ever so gently until he fell asleep.

After a while, we were back in business.

"We have to hide Aaron" said Esme, fear drenched her words.

"We carry his scent with us all. He won't let that go" said Carlisle.

"Even if he does, are we sure he'll know what it is he's smelling?" said Rose.

"We can't risk it" said Carlisle.

"Rose has a point" said Jasper. "We'll all stink of wolf… no offense" he turned to Jacob. "Maybe Aaron's scent won't be so strong if we hide him amongst the wolves" he finished.

"No matter how much we guard him, he could still trace him back to the house. He can't stay" said Alice.

"He's right. Take him to my father" said Jacob. All our heads turned to face him, he was usually so quiet that we often forgot he was around, even now that him and Reneesme were a package deal. "It'll stink of wolf to them and won't be able to trace anyone else; besides, they wouldn't dare go into the reservation"

"Even with Aaron safe, you can't face him alone. We should be there" said Bella breaking everyone's train of thought.

"Why would _you_ be there?" I demanded. "Why would any of you? You're not in trial here!"

"Look, Sam. For all we know he's just looking for something entirely different and we're just panicking" said Carlisle patting my shoulder. "True. Circumstances dictate we must face him, but let's not give ourselves away so easily. Let's find out what he wants first"

"And if he wants to finish me off?"

"The more reason for us to go with you" said Bella, she stood in front of me, her arms crossed.

"I know you're all worried, but…" I started.

"What if you're not there at all?" said Edward. "We're not supposed to have a clue what he's looking for, why not just ask him like Carlisle says?" I shook my head in disbelief, completely sure I wouldn't be able to talk them out of coming with me in some way.

"If anything could go wrong Alice would see it, right?" said Jasper at Alice who nodded.

"I still don't know" I stared at them all. "But no matter what…I'm coming with you. You are not doing this _for me_"

"Alice?" Edward said at everybody's opinion.

"It's hard to see anything when wolves are involved, even a tiny one as Aaron. Sorry"

"It'll work" said Edward. "No Volturi would underestimate the wolves; specially not in numbers" he ended the conversation in a final tone he knew only too well… from my sister, Bella.

So…

Aaron was taken by Jacob and Reneesme into the reservation next morning. I put him in his arms, unwilling to let him go.

"We'll take care of him" said Jacob trying to hold my stare.

"I know" I said unable to smile. I crossed my arms tightly as I finally let go of the light of my life and watched them intently as they started their way into the forest.

"Shall we?" said Carlisle. Edward and Bella came along as well. The rest would be at alert in case of any complication. Me… I was deciding silently inside my head if leaving Aaron was something I could do, if the price for leaving the clan alone was for me to catch up to a promise I had slightly committed to a couple years ago.

The thought of not seeing Aaron again made my knees buckle as I walked into the other side of the forest. I knew Edward could hear me but he kept it to himself. I avoided eye contact with my brother all the way. As much as he wouldn't agree with me, he understood my reasons enough to respect my thoughts. I took unnecessary deep breaths as if I desperately needed them. I thought of Luke and I felt like crying; but I couldn't think of him now. Not now.

"Demetri" said Carlisle in salutation as he appeared in front of us shortly after we stopped in a clearing. He was clearly waiting for this, for us. It made me feel on edge the fact he looked so pleased with himself already.

"Carlisle" he bowed politely. "How did you know it was me?" he chuckled.

"After so long, my dear Demetri one recognizes his own" said Carlisle just as polite. "Something we can help you with?"

"Now, now, can't one just… stop by?" he chuckled again.

"Word has it you've been more than _stopping by_, you've been around" I said cunningly.

"Crafty bunch of pups you've got. Been spilling on me, huh?" he smiled.

"What is there to spill about?" said Bella.

"Nothing really, just tracking this… taunting little business…I've been tracking it for a while now, all the way from…New Zealand" That was the suspense breaker. He knew about me and Luke. Just how much he knew, we had to find out.

"Something interesting I bet" I said tonelessly. Now Luke was all that flooded my mind. It wasn't sorrow and misery, but anger; anger beyond anything I had thought possible I could ever feel.

"Very" were his last words before I jumped on him. He ran away.

So much happened in the next few seconds: cell phone calls were made, unanswered; if the phone rang it meant trouble, wolves and the clan knew what to do, _we_ had to hunt him down.

I caught up with Edward and pushed him aside as he jumped on Demetri. He took a swing at me and crackled my face for a few moments.

"Running and hiding?" I said coldly as I bounced on him again.

"Not from you" he said escaping my grip. He took another shot at running but I was on him. "Do'you really wanna do this?"

"Why wouldn't I? What have I got to loose?"

"Motherhood, maybe?" he smiled to confirm his theory. He knew about Aaron. I had completely forgotten to erase any trace of the baby back home. There was barely anything, but enough to make up a story to check on. "I know I'm talking crazy, but then you never know with the _Cullens"_

As I stood there unable to move or say anything clever anymore, Alice and the rest took over for me. How could I've been so stupid? Just because it was something we all thought impossible, didn't mean the suspicion couldn't be something to hold against me or my clan. Maybe, I had contributed more to Luke's death than I had realized. They were looking for him, but hadn't found him, till he bumped onto a familiar scent…mine; which undoubtedly led him here.

I stared at Demetri and felt my pain choking me, my throat could have burst right then. I came closer to him and he slowed down in his fight. One miss his and there, then again as I came closer and closer. He got distracted from the fight altogether and focused on the source of his discomfort: me. He was feeling my pain and he was trying to think it away, failing at every attempt. He jumped to get me and he was pinned down by the family. Before he was dismembered…

"Wait" I said. "Wanna know what it's like to be me?" I put my palm on his chest and he squirmed out of sorrow. Something I'm sure he had long forgotten. After that, he was ripped in pieces and burned to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I sat back on the roof, like I always did when in conflict. A gush of wind let me know somebody had come to join me, for the faintest moment I thought it was Bella, but it was Edward who sat by my side now, staring at the horizon as if he had been right there all along.

"You need to stop worrying" he said without making eye contact.

"That mind reading thing gets old very quickly, you know?" I said comically. He smiled.

"There's no need for you to go to Volterra. If they knew something they would…"

"Have come and pick a fight by now. I know, I know. See? I can do it too" I nudged him slowly. He smiled yet again. If I didn't know better, I would say he was smiling all the time; one thing I had in common with my _brother_ was that I worried way too much even when nothing was going on yet.

"It's just…I let myself be so happy with Luke, that…I'm scared to even…" he took my hand.

"Aaron needs you. You must give yourself a chance and most important you must give Aaron a chance to be happy"

"I know" I said and I knew he heard a lot more of what I thought than I would have cared for, but I trusted my brother.

As months went by, like minutes to us all, Aaron learned to crawl and to eat solids, which gave us an idea of how much infinite time can be so fragile in some perspectives.

Reneesme enjoyed spending time with Aaron, which still made Jake a bit nervous, more and more so as he grew up; Specially after Carlisle probed he was indeed poisonous, Jake feared the effect it could have on her. Bella didn't worry. She thought that something that was part of her could not harm her, even if she herself didn't carry the venom.

It was weird, but fulfilling, watching my son.

Eventually, we shared his existence with the whole clan. Little by little, some smiles and some frowns met my blue eyed treasure. Bella was my rock. She understood better than anyone could what I was trying to pull off.

There were members of our family who feared as much as I did what the Volturi might think if they found out any part of the truth between me and Luke, let alone about Aaron. They swore the secrecy but were unconvinced of our future together.

As I carried Aaron to sleep, Bella caught up with me going up the stairs.

"Easy sleeper" she peeked at Aaron's face. "Reneesme used to bombarded me with questions before bed"

"She's unique"

"So it's Aaron"

"You know? I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for my life, dearest Bella"

"How do you mean?"

"Aaron exists because you thought I was worth a second chance"

"I did good then, huh?" she smiled and took Aaron from my arms to cradle him.

We had no idea what was in our future, but we did know this: every time we came together, miracles happened. Even for an existence as wonderful as ours.


End file.
